Pains associated with nerve conditions afflict many people. Examples of such pain include point pain, nerve entrapment pain (carpal tunnel syndrome, ulnar neuropathy, pudendal nerve entrapment), focal pain, IT band pain, trigger point pain including headaches associated with trigger point pain, occipital neuralgia, arthritis pain, and pain associated with injury or from over use of muscles or joints.
These types of pain are frequently treated with opioid and non-opioid analgesics delivered orally or by injection. Unfortunately, these treatment options suffer from various drawbacks and undesirable side-effects. These undesirable side-effects are frequently due to their systemic delivery. Accordingly, research continues into alternative methods of ameliorating some of these types of regional pain pains.